


[podfic] will you shut up, man?

by jammededed



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammededed/pseuds/jammededed
Summary: podfic of "will you shut up, man?" by ratkidmaxAuthor's summary: inspired by a now deleted tweet that said something along the lines of "i was arguing with a guy and i said ooh you wanna kiss me so bad and he FUCKING DID"
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] will you shut up, man?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [will you shut up, man?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233842) by [ratkidmax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratkidmax/pseuds/ratkidmax). 



> Podfic recorded by 4 members of FH.
> 
> Cast:  
> \- Narrator and Editor: LB  
> \- Trump: miri  
> \- Biden: chickie  
> \- Jill Biden: amy, uploader of this podfic

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](MP3%20URL) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [will you shut up, man?](TEXT%20URL)

 **Author:** [ratkidmax](AUTHOR%20URL)

 **Reader:** [a Collaborative Effort](PODFICCER%20URL)

 **Length:** 3 minutes ish

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://download1590.mediafire.com/p6pqkds6aiag/s8jsrom1a2g77mo/will_you_shut_up_man.mp3)


End file.
